bleachmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Hikone Ubuginu
is a modified Soul loyal to Tokinada Tsunayashiro and a Soul King candidate. Appearance Hikone is an being, having both male and female features, who looks like a child (though they are around fifteen years-old). They are noted to have good features, dark skin, short brown hair, and reddish-orange eyes.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II, Volume Cover Hikone also wears a red, shoulderless robe. Later, when they appear in Hueco Mundo, Hikone is clothed in black garb that resembles a Shinigami's shihakushō. Personality Hikone is a bright and cheerful child, but underneath this demeanor lurks several troublesome qualities. Among these are their enjoyment of violence and watching others being murdered by Tokinada Tsunayashiro, which they claim looks "fun." Another is their fanatical loyalty to Tokinada, desire to please him, and willingness to obey his orders without question, even if that means committing murder. Their personality was heavily influenced by the brain of Gremmy Thomeaux, which was used to create them. Hikone has Gremmy's memories and Gremmy's soul has the most influence over their own. History Hikone was created from the combination of Soul King fragments with at least ten thousand Shinigami and Human souls, some of which were Quincy. When they were first created, their soul was incredibly unstable, as the presence of Hollow, Shinigami, and Quincy souls were incompatible with each other. Their skin did not fully stretch over the body and they could not even raise their neck. Seinosuke Yamada was able to use his techniques to stabilize Hikone's soul and give them life. Story Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Hikone Ubuginu stopped the assassination of Tokinada Tsunayashiro by the Onmitsukidō while the latter slept. Upon awakening, Tokinada praised Hikone for their work and set about killing the rest of the assassins, while revealing that it was he who had ordered the hit on himself and his family. By surviving the attempt, he became the de-facto head of his family. He then summoned Hikone to follow him to the Seireitei, where he planned to announce his ascension. Later, Hikone appeared in Hueco Mundo, astonishing the gathered Arrancar and Quincy with the repulsive sensation of their Reiatsu. Hikone proceeded to declare himself the new king of Hueco Mundo, claiming that Tokinada gave him the permission to do so in the absence of a king, which drew the ire of Rudbornn Chelute, who attacked the child with his Calaveras for daring to suggest they could replace Sōsuke Aizen. To the shock of everyone gathered, the Calaveras had no effect, as Hikone possessed Hierro. Hikone claimed that Tokinada told him the Arrancar would reject them and declared that they would force them to submit. They then released their Zanpakutō, Ikomikidomoe. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power: Hikone's Spiritual Power is made up of Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers. They also possess several fragments of the Soul King. Their Reiatsu is noted to have an extremely creepy sensation that feels similarly to a Visored's own Reiatsu. It is also said to be dense. The release of Hikone's Reiatsu is enough to create a significant crater in the sands of Hueco Mundo.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I, Chapter 3 Their spiritual power is so great that Hikone can easily shrug off a Hado #63 Sajo Sabaku. Hikone can also weaponize their Reiatsu and did so to disturb Hisagi's Saketsu, knocking him out.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III, Chapter 2 Hybrid Combat: Hikone can combine the techniques of the various spiritual races that compose their soul. For example, they could infuse their Hierro with Blut Vene, making them absolutely impervious to Quincy arrows. They also possess a combination of Shunpo, Sonído, Hirenkyaku, and Bringer Light, the speed of which allows him to move faster than an opponent can track. Hikone can also combine Blut, Heilig Bogen, and Cero to create immensely powerful arrows. Hakuda Practitioner: Hikone's skill with hand-to-hand combat, in combination with their other abilities, allowed them to seriously wound Kenpachi Zaraki. Strength: Hikone has enough strength to effortlessly hurl Shūhei Hisagi to the ground.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World I, Chapter 5 Gate Creation: Hikone can create a gate that resembles a Garganta. This allows them to travel from Soul Society to Hueco Mundo. Hierro: Because of their modified nature, Hikone can harden their skin like an Arrancar. Their Hierro was strong enough to shatter the Zanpakutō of Rudbornn Chelute's Calaveras. Cero: Hikone is capable of firing a Cero. High-Speed Regeneration: Just like a Hollow, Hikone can regenerate any injuries they receive.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III, Part 7 : Hikone can effectively use the Quincy ability to enhance their offensive and defensive capabilities. * : Hikone can use Blut Arterie to strengthen their spirit bow. * : Hikone is capable of preforming Blut Vene. Spirit Weapon : Hikone is capable of forming a Quincy's spirit bow in mid-air, which they could strengthen with Blut Arterie. * : Hikone can fire a Hielig Pfeil. They can combine them with Cero, which are noted to be deadly to Quincy, as Hollow Reiatsu is poisonous to them. They can fire up to five of these almost at the same moment. These arrows are pale white. Former Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō : Hikone did not forge Ikomikidomoe by imprinting upon a Asauchi like most Shinigami.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II, Chapter 8 Instead, they were given this Zanpakutō by Tokinada Tsunayashiro. The weapon was originally forged by Ōetsu Nimaiya by trapping a large Hollow inside a blade. Only beings that possess Shinigami, Hollow, and Quincy powers at once can wield Ikomikidomoe properly and, since it is not born from their soul, it takes time to full master Ikomikidomoe. Hikone stores the sword on their back, using a chain to strap its scabbard over their shoulders. The Zanpakutō itself is longer than Hikone is tall. It has a long, wrapped hilt and possess no guard. It has a double-edged blade, resembling a , that is described as appearing to radiate with an inner-white light, rather than being pure white like Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shirayuki.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II, Chapter 11 The Hollow within Ikomikidomoe can speak freely, even while still within the sword, though Hikone suggests that this is only a recent development. When Ikomikidomoe turned on him and devoured his Soul King Fragment, the Zanpakutō would be destroyed by Kenpachi Zaraki. *'Shikai:' Unique to itself, Ikomikidomoe has a number of release calls, each which produce a different effect. The first of these calls is This command turns the blade of Ikomikidomoe into a Hollow-like arm that attacks enemies independent of Hikone's will. The second is , which turns the blade into a massive Hollow. The third and final is This command also turns the blade into a Hollow-like creature.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III, Part 3 :Shikai Special Ability: Because of its Hollow nature, Ikomikidomoe grants Hikone a host of Hollow-like abilities. The sword also gives off a sickening Reiatsu that is capable of instilling a sense of primordial fear in the likes of Shinji Hirako, Luppi Antenor, and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. :*'Garganta Creation:' According to Grimmjow, Ikomikidomoe can open up Garganta at will, allowing for travel to and from Hueco Mundo. :*'Reishi Absorption:' The Zanpakutō is also capable of swallowing up Reishi-based attacks. For instance, it absorbed Grimmjow's Cero. According to Shinji, this was quite different than when other Zanpakutō absorbed Reishi-based attacks, as it felt to him like a creature sipping up fresh water. :*'Hollow Arm Generation:' With the use of its first release call, the blade of Ikomikidomoe becomes a Hollow's arm that can attack enemies independently of Hikone's will. Grimmjow notes that this is a simplistic ability, but one of unmatched brutality that it took several Vasto Lorde-class Arrancar to force it to retreat. :*'First Hollow Form:' By calling out its second release command, Hikone transforms Ikomikidomoe into a gargantuan Hollow, similar in size to Hooler or the released Yammy Llargo. It is notably larger than even Sajin Komamura's Bankai. The giant Hollow has a haunched stance, a wide mouth, large claws on the ends of its giant limbs, and a massive Hollow hole in the middle of its torso. The release of this form also significantly changes the Zanpakutō's Reiatsu. It is noticeably denser, comparable to a Vasto Lorde. While the sword is in this state, Hikone rides atop its head. The roar of the Hollow alone could cause the air and ground in Soul Society to shake. Hikone controls it with their Reiatsu.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World II, Chapter 14 :** Enhanced Durability: The Hollow has incredible durability, as it was able to withstand a rain of arrows from several Quincy at once. This durability extends to Hikone themself. :** Hollow Spawning: The giant Hollow can spawn a number of winged Hollows at the Adjuchas level. :** Hollowfication: In this form, Hikone themself can transform parts of their body into that of a Hollow. :*'Second Hollow Form:' By calling out the third and final release call, Hikone transforms Ikomikidome into another Hollow. This Hollow is smaller than the previous one, around the size of a small house, and has a Reiatsu perfectly balanced with Hikone's own. The Hollow gives off an overwhelming presence and killing intent. The Reiatsu of this Hollow is greater than that of a Vasto Lorde. :**'Reiryoku Explosion:' The Hollow opens a large eye at the center of itself and gathers energy as if to preform a Cero. However, it instead releases this energy as an enormous explosion that was capable of blowing away the surrounding area. *'Resurrección:' 's Fall}}: Hikone states that their Zanpakutō doesn't have a Bankai. Instead, it possesses a Resurrección due to its Hollow nature. The name of this released form is implied to be Ikomikidome's true name. The giant Hollow summoned by the Shikai vanishes, becoming its sword form again, and Hikone's appearance changes. Their face takes on a Hollow-like form, a Hollow's shadow creeps onto their skin, and they are said to resemble an Arrancar. This combination of white and black made them the incarnation of .Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III, Part 8 :Resurrección Special Ability: Hikone's Resurrección vastly enhances their physical abilities. :*'Enhanced Spiritual Power:' In their Resurrección, Hikone possess an ancient Reiatsu akin to Ikomikidome's own, which unlocks the seal on Hikone's own Reiatsu. The result is a gargantuan spiritual power and it is this spiritual power that makes Hikone suited to become the Soul King. :*'Godly Speed:' In this form, Hikone's speed is said to be "godly," as they managed to cover the area between the ground and the sky in an instant. Trivia * Hikone Ubuginu, being a conglomeration of thousands of souls in which one personality reigns supreme over the rest, is similar to a Menos.Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World III, Connecting Chapter References Category:Souls Category:Quincies Category:Shinigami Category:Ubuginu Family members Category:Soul King candidates